Eternité
by Az Sharane
Summary: Il l'aimait sans le montrer, Il l'avait à ses côtés, Prêt pour lui à affronter L'enfer et l'éternité. UA.


_Bonjour à tous ! Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve super bizarre, et je me suis dis qu'il fallait l'écrire, au moins, en faire une superbe histoire passionnante et entrainante, qui donne envie de se faire lire, et qui fait plaisir à écrire ! *soupir* _

_C'est ainsi que je me suis écorchée les doigts à la taper, parce que ça me plaisait pas ( et que ça me plait toujours pas d'ailleurs), et qu'au final, elle est pas entrainante, que j'ai pas du tout réussi à transmettre l'atmosphère que j'imaginais... T-T Mais bon, je poste tout de même, peut être que vous arriverez à aller jusqu'au bout, qui sait ?_

_Ce qui est lié au manga original ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Cette nuit là, il neigeait dans le petit village de Dust. Les rues étaient recouvertes de cette poudre blanche et froide, rendant le paysage méconnaissable.

Allongés les uns contre les autres, tels une rangée de chiots, des hommes et femmes sans abri avaient dû tenter de se réchauffer, pour passer la nuit. Ils n'étaient pas très bien couverts, les bonnes étoffes se faisant rares pour les pauvres, et leur visage exprimait un mélange de sérénité et de bien être. Les yeux clos, tous semblaient attendre.

Une attente éternelle.

Nul ne bougeait. Nul ne respirait. On eût cru que la neige avait chassé de leurs esprits la crainte de mourir, et l'espoir de vivre. Ayant tout perdu, les cadavres se contentaient d'exister, sans leur maître d'autrefois, l'esprit. Ils seront brûlés, de toute façon. On ne garde pas les choses inutiles.

- Celui qui n'a rien à perdre est déjà mort...

Ce murmure flotta dans l'air l'espace d'un instant, glorieux, avant de retomber, et de rendre son trône au silence.

Dans les rues désertes auparavant se trainait une forme haletante et voûtée. C'était un humain. Blessé, si on en croyait la main crispée qui serrait son flanc, et sa démarche mal assurée. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il avait lancé cette phrase, afin de se convaincre qu'il pouvait encore parler, encore bouger. Désormais, vidé de son énergie, il se préparait à l'éternité. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, et il tomba sur le dos. Vêtu d'un simple pull et d'un jean, l'homme sentait ses membres s'engourdir. Il avait tenté, pourtant, de sonner aux portes, pour trouver un gîte. Les rares personnes qui ouvraient leurs portes aux coups insistants du jeune homme le regardaient de haut en bas avant de la refermer, sans plus se soucier du blessé. Quel monde cruel... Alors il avait couru, pour ne pas succomber au vent glacial. Il les voyait, ces corps inanimés, serrés les uns contre les autres, dans un dernier adieu. Il avait peur. Peur de mourir lui aussi.

Même avec tous ses efforts, il ne put tenir le rythme, son sang s'écoulait malgré le garrot de fortune réalisé avec sa veste. Sa blessure était trop grave. Il mourrait avant de voir le jour...

Effondré dans la neige, qui commençait à le recouvrir patiemment, l'homme regarda le ciel éclairé par les lumières de la ville, en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles, emportant avec elles l'espoir du garçon. Il devait avoir 15 ans, tout au plus. Si jeune... Mais la mort accueille en son sein tous les vivants, qu'importe leur âge.

L'humain n'espérait plus. Ou plutôt, il espérait tellement fort qu'il en aurait vendu son âme. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Cette peur viscérale lui donnait la nausée, faisant redoubler ses pleurs. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas avant d'avoir appris à vivre...

Alors que ses paupières se fermaient, enfermant les yeux dans leurs ultimes tombeaux, le garçon se mit à prier, lui qui, pourtant, n'était pas croyant :

" Un miracle ! Pitié, pitié ! Si je mourrais maintenant, ça leur ferait trop plaisir ! Pitié... "

Puis il s'abandonna à la douceur de l'inconscience.

o-O-o

- Réveilles toi ! Réveilles toi ! Ouvres ces yeux et regardes moi !

Un jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, affolé par les cris qu'il entendait. Une vive douleur à son flanc droit le ramena à la réalité : il était blessé.

Mais vivant.

Deux larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues blafardes. Un miracle ! Un miracle s'était produit !

Une voix de femme le sortit de ses pensées :

- Chéri ! Il s'est réveillé !

Une jeune femme, la vingtaine environ, était penchée sur lui, ses longs cheveux roses caressant la peau sensible du garçon. Ses deux grands yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes de soulagement. Le jeune homme tenta de se relever, et y parvint cette fois. Il entendait un bruit de moteur, et le sol vibrait sous son corps. Une voiture. Il était allongé à l'arrière d'une voiture.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda gentiment la femme aux cheveux roses.

- Je... crois que... je vais bien, répondit difficilement le garçon, la langue pâteuse.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? poursuivit la femme.

Le jeune homme s'éveillait peu à peu, il lui semblait revivre. Il offert un sourire mal assuré à sa sauveuse :

- Uchiwa... Uchiwa Sasuke...

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et, renversant sa tête en arrière, rit à gorge déployée. Sasuke, incrédule, la regarda faire. Quel comportement étrange... Lorsque la femme calma son hilarité, elle lui lança un regard sombre, et lui tendit un journal où il put voir en première page :

" **Le clan Uchiwa décimé dans un gigantesque incendie !**

_C'est une terrible nouvelle pour Uchiwa's Company, la célèbre société d'électro-ménager ! _

_Cette nuit, un incendie a ravagé la demeure des Uchiwa, la famille à la tête de Uchiwa's Company, la plus grosse banque au monde, tuant sur son passage la quasi intégralité du clan. Seuls restent deux survivants, à savoir Danzou Uchiwa, LE leader de l'entreprise, ainsi que sa femme, Myoko Uchiwa. Tous deux ont bien voulu nous accorder une brève interview (_ à voir page 7_ ), dont nous retenons un point important : les rescapés connaissent le nom du coupable, qui se serait apparemment enfui !_

_" C'est Itachi." nous confie Myoko, tremblante de devoir prononcer ce nom qui lui fait si peur._

_ Danzou, lui, n'eprouve nulle crainte ! Il tape du poing sur la table et désigne son petit-fils Itachi du doigt :_

_" Il voulait notre mort ! ainsi, il aurait été l'héritier de la société ! Je l'ai vu, savez-vous ? Le soir de "l'accident". Avant de mettre le feu, il avait une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. C'était terrifiant ! "_

_Après ces scandaleuses révélations, Danzou et Myoko Uchiwa se muèrent dans le silence. Ils tiennent simplement à signaler que quiconque verrait Uchiwa Itachi devrait prévenir les autorités, cet homme étant instable psychologiquement. Egalement, une importante somme d'argent sera proposé à quiconque l'attraperait. "_

Abasourdi, Sasuke leva la tête de sa lecture. Il la secoua et posa d'une voix sans appel :

- C'est faux. Un tissu de mensonges. Jamais Itachi ne ferait ça.

A cet instant, une voix masculine s'éleva de la place du conducteur, faisant tressaillir le jeune homme :

- Je m'en doutais. Itachi n'a pas l'étoffe d'un criminel.

- Qui es-tu ? murmura Sasuke, tout bas, comme s'il avait peur d'une réponse.

- Moi ? ( nda : Non, le pape ! ) Uzumaki Naruto, enchanté.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Et... Aheum *se racle la gorge* il est possible que j'abandonne cette fic bientôt. ( Oui, je sais, dire ça au premier chapitre ça fait minable, mais je la trouve pas super-super :/ )


End file.
